Tailtiu
, Tailto (Tiltue in the Super Tactics Book) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Thrud (Ancestor) Reptor (Father) Bloom (Brother) Hilda (Sister-in-Law) Ethnia (Sister) Arthur (Son) Tine (Daughter) Amid (Nephew) Linda (Niece) Ishtore (Nephew) Ishtar (Niece) Kempf (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 3: Lionheart Eldigan (Genealogy of the Holy War) Paralogue 13: World of Holy War (Heroes) |class =Thunder Mage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Houko Kuwashima English Heather Watson }} Tailtiu is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is a noble of House Friege, one of the dukedoms of Grannvale. She is the first daughter of Reptor, the younger sister of Bloom, and the older sister of Ethnia. If she is paired up, her children will be Arthur and Tine. She is also the aunt of Amid and Linda, who happen to be her children's substitute characters. Tailtiu is 16 years old, as revealed in the Mitsuki Oosawa manga. Profile Tailtiu makes her first appearance in Chapter 3 when she accompanies Claud to the Tower of Braggi after Sigurd's army seizes Madino Castle. She does not reveal very much about her reasons for doing so, apart from claiming to be Claud's bodyguard, to which the latter makes a failed attempt to deny. After surviving the horrific Battle of Belhalla, Tailtiu and her young children, Arthur and Tine, spend a certain number of years hiding in Silesse. This false sense of security is quickly broken, however, when Bloom shows up there. While Arthur manages to evade capture, Tailtiu and Tine are forcefully separated from him and thereafter imprisoned by House Friege. Tailtiu then withstands years of abuse from her cruel sister-in-law Hilda to protect her daughter, eventually succumbing to depression and death. Personality At the time of her introduction, Tailtiu appears as a rather bright and bubbly girl with no wish to mingle with complicated politics, especially if they involve her father. She developed a crush on Claud prior to her introduction and claims to be his bodyguard. However, after Reptor turns hostile against Sigurd's army, Tailtiu begins to display her true personality, one which is of a concerned and insecure nature, as she fears that her relationship with Reptor will strain her bonds with her allies. Tailtiu suffers greatly after the Battle of Belhalla, where she quickly becomes depressed as a result of the stress she endures from surviving and losing contact with her husband and son. This depression of hers ultimately leads to her eventual death. Even at her lowest point, she is still extremely protective towards Tine, willingly standing up for her and taking on the tortures meant for her daughter whenever she could. Even after her death, Tine still looks towards her mother as a source of inspiration, wondering what Tailitu would have done in her place on the battlefield. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates |60% |10% |20% |60% |40% |50% |10% |10% |} Promotion Gains C B B B }} Overall Tailtiu joins late in the first generation, and at a low level at that. She begins with highly impressive starting stats for level 3, but her growths are a bit unfortunate. While they are slightly above average overall, they heavily skew towards Skill and Luck. Even with her respectable starting Speed growth, she does not benefit much from them since she does not possess the Pursuit or Adept skill. But on the plus side, her stat skew will allow her to have solid Accuracy and Evasion. It can be a bit of a challenge to bring Tailtiu to Promotion since she not only comes to you underleveled, but has low Movement and weak durability. However, Tailtiu can exploit her low durability and turn it into a strength, as her Wrath skill allows her to automatically perform Critical attacks if she is below 50% HP. This allows her to kill most units she faces in combat, but it also comes with a very high risk of her dying if she is attacked during the enemy phase. Tailtiu's promotion nets her the Continue skill as well as the ability to wield staves upon promoting to Mage Fighter, making her less reliant on Wrath for damage output and improving her versatility. Overall, Tailtiu is a weak unit as she not only comes to you late, but it can be quite a bit of work to actually promote her, and even after promotion she is not particularly exceptional, as her low Movement will not be fixed and your other units are capable of doing as much damage as her with less risk. While leveling her up is not terribly useful to Sigurd's army's overall strength, it is generally a decent idea to level her regardless to improve her children's starting stats. Mother Overview Tailtiu's children, Arthur and Tine, are both Magic oriented units, which makes pairing her up a very simple affair. Tailtiu's husband should generally come with good Magic growth, and either the Pursuit skill or Vantage skill. Tailtiu is best paired with Lewyn, Lex, or Azelle. The rest should be avoided due to a lack of Pursuit or Vantage, lack of Magic oriented growths, no inheritable weapons, or some combination of all of that. It is worth noting that Arden can make a decent pairing with Tailtiu, but since he is essentially Lex without Paragon, unless Lex is unavaliable it's best to go for him anyway. *Lewyn: Arthur will be able to receive the powerful Forseti tome much earlier than either Ced or Coirpre will, making the pairing ideal for ranked runs as well as making the fights against Ishtar and Bloom much easier. At the same time, Tine will be able to inherit Elwind and use Tornado after Promotion. The only real downside to this pairing is that neither child will inherit the Pursuit skill, though Wrath, Adept, and Critical should still allow them sufficient offensive prowess. *Lex: Both children will inherit Lex's Paragon skill, allowing them to level much easier. While they will not inherit any Tomes, they will get the potent Wrath and Vantage combo, making them defensive juggernauts capable of slaying entire armies. Lex's low Magic growth will be a bit of a problem, so it is best to have him pass a Magic Ring on to Arthur. If you want to maximize Arthur's potential, you could also pass him the Pursuit Ring. *Azelle: This is more of a solid, easy fit than the other pairings. Both children will get excellent stat growths for Mage units and inherit Pursuit. Both children will be able to inherit tomes with this pairing. While this pairing does not result in outstanding or interesting children, they will be strong and stable. Conversations In Chapter 4, Tailtiu may speak to Azelle, resulting in her gaining five points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Tailtiu is in love with either Claud, Azelle, or Lex, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 180+10 *Naoise: 120+3 *Alec: 120+3 *Arden: 120+3 *Lex: 120+3 *Azelle: 120+3 *Midayle: 120+3 *Dew: 120+3 *Jamke: 120+3 *Chulainn: 120+3 *Lewyn: 120+3 *Beowolf: 120+3 *Claud: 120+3 Fire Emblem Heroes ;Thunder Noble :''A noblewoman from Friege and descendant of the crusader Thrud. She appears cheerful but is hiding her troubles. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Blárblade Rally Resistance }} Tome |Skill= Blárblade+ Rally Resistance }} Skills Overall Tailtiu entered Heroes already facing very steep competition from the likes of Linde and Delthea. While she is a great Blárblade user, both Linde and Delthea could use it better, thus mitigating any advantage she had over them aside from being naturally equipped with one. This did, however, make her much more suited for the tome when compared to Odin, the only other Blue tome unit to have it innately in their kit. While she is no where nearly as stellar as Nino as a Blade Tome user in terms of stats, she had just enough offense and just enough bulk that neither did not negatively impact the other significantly. She has since gained a new weapon, Book of Thoron, which, when entering combat under 75% health and triggering her Special, adds 10 additional damage and reducing special by 1, thus making her better offensively and increasing her damage output. The rest of her kit is rather lackluster but has applications in situations. Rally Speed Resistance was among the earliest dual stat rally skills which was useful for Arena scoring. Atk/Res +2 gave her flat stat increases to both Atk and Res, but is too small of a boost to be meaningful. Drive Speed is an excellent buffing skill and can stack on Hones and other boosts. Tailtiu has carved out a slightly different path from when she first started. She is geared for offense, but not as frail as many of her other rivals in the Blue tomes. Perhaps her best benefit is her easier availability, making her a great budget option. Counters Green units of any kind will deal with her decent offenses and relatively mediocre defense. High Res units equally shrug her off while debuffers remove most of her power that she requires. Skill Inheritance As mentioned above, Tailtiu is a great budget unit and can be run simply on a normal offensive mage set. This includes inheriting Fury and Desperation. Draw Back has better universal applications than her Dual stat rally, albeit at the cost of Arena points. Glimmer or Moonbow work effectively for their fast cooldowns which syncs well with her Blade Tome or Book of Thoron, either empowering her attacks through buffs or partipartiallycaly negating enemy resistance. Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Battle Conversations Vs. Reptor * 'Reptor: '''T-Tailtiu... It's you... I knew that you were with the rebel army, but I never expected to face you like this... * '''Tailtiu: '''Father... I'm so sorry... * '''Reptor: '''Grr... Claud!! You decieved my daughter... In any case... House Friege's reputation must be defended. Tailtiu, you have to die. * '''Tailtiu: '! ...father... ''Heroes'' :See Main Article: Tailtiu/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tailtiu is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Tailtiu is a goddess from Irish mythology; the confusion stems from ティル ("tiru", with the standard modified "chi" as a "ti") being used to represent the Irish "talʲ". The exact pronunciation is closer to "tell" (as in the modern "Telltown" in County Meath). Trivia *In the original plans of Genealogy of the Holy War, it appears that the 1st Generation pairings were divided into various patterns of at least 0, 1 and 2. For instance, Pattern (1) included Ayra x Lex and Briggid x Jamke. Under the Pattern (1) pairing system, all the female Generation 1 characters survive, with Tailtiu, encased in an ice box by Bloom after her death and buried in Silesse, being brought back to life by Claud in exchange for his own life and the usability of the Valkyrie Staff. http://serenesforest.net/general/prerelease.html http://www.serenesforest.net/general/designer4_3.html Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters